


Of Broken Bones and Experiments

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Homelessness, Kinda, Midoriya needs to stop breaking his arms, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: This class couldn’t even have a normal training session.No, instead they get transported to a completely different time and place. Resulting in idiocy. And on top of that they’ve lost Midoriya.Shota needs coffee.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A
Series: One Shots of Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Of Broken Bones and Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I couldn’t find anymore inspiration for it. So you guys get this.

Tony had had it, the beeping wouldn’t stop. Even when he got it to go quiet, it would start all over again in five minutes or so. And no, it wasn’t his alarm. It was the stupid microwave-oven fused with a satellite-lamp, and he had no idea why it was beeping. Or what it was for. 

So that’s why he was up at 3:57 in the morning, trying to connect the monstrosity into his computers; and it was taking forever. Maybe he was dead, and this was the universe's way to torture him in hell for the last of eternity where it was always almost four am.

**BEEEP**

That’s it, the thing’s going out the window.

_-_

Aizawa Shota had had it.

Why was it so hard to find a house, for 21 people. The could’ve put up with a small suburban house, no matter the condition the could’ve just repaired it. 

But NO. He and the 20 children with him were stuck going from homeless shelter to homeless shelter, never being able to stay in one long enough because they were such a big group.

And the money they would’ve have used for a house, was going to food and other necessities. Why was life like this.

And the fact that they had lost Midoriya an hour ago was worrying, the icing on top of the cake was that the child was beat to all hell with two broken arms. The first one being from the training session they were having before they appeared here, and the other to get out of that collapsed building they appeared in.

At least he wasn’t wearing his hero outfit currently, instead the children all had taken some clothes from the countless homeless shelters they visited; the only ones that didn’t take any were him and Jirou. Though she did have a warmer shirt on.

Now, apparently Asui saw Midoriya headed towards the skyscraper with the giant A.

_-_

After he had chucked the microwave-oven-satellite-lamp, Tony realised that it really wasn’t smart to throw heavy machinery out the window. He quickly had peeked outside to look for the hellish machine, only spot it next to person. Who wasn’t standing up. 

….Shit

Quickly calling his armor over, he shot out the window; hoping that the guy wasn’t dead. The closer he got the clearer he could see the guy, who now he could identify a child with… green hair? Well everyone’s got their own taste.

Looking even closer he could see that both of the boys arms were inside the jacket, not in the sleeves but in the jacket. Looking around more he realized that the microwave-oven-satellite-lamp hadn’t hit the kid but had missed him by a foot, thank god. But then why had he passed out here?

_-_

“GUYS HE’S OVER HERE!” Kaminari’s yell could be heard a block away, some people peeking out their windows to look; but quickly going back inside when the saw the weird company of people.

Shota quickly got over where the children were grouping up, pushing his way to the front of the students.

From there he could see Midoriya passed out on the ground, with some man in a metal suit next to him. 

Acting mostly out of instinct he sent out the capture weapon, but the suit evaded it just in time; quickly turning around to look at them. 

The kids had decided to take a page from his book, some starting up their quirks, preparing for battle. Todoroki had used his ice to slide Midoriya over to them, Asui checked him over quickly. Thankfully he had no new wounds.

“Whoa, there buckaroo” The person in suit said. “There’s no need to get so freaking hostile”, The -now realised- man tried to soothe.

  
  


“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
